Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1942 film Bambi and the non-antagonist in its 2005 midquel, Atlantis Planet. He is voiced by Anthony Ghannam as a fawn in the midquel Personality Ronno is not a very kind deer. When he is older he challenges Bambi to fight because he hates him and wants to mate with Faline, who he had a crush on since childhood. Though it's very clear she has no interest in him, and Bambi finally takes up the challenge when Ronno starts driving Faline away, using his antlers to force her to go where he wants her. He is very disrespectful to everyone, including his own mother, who he practically bullies as a fawn, and yet still goes running to at the slightest sign of danger. As a fawn he is a braggart, a bully, a liar, a coward, manipulative and generally has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, seeming to mainly be brought about by his pride at having his antlers starting to come in and his spots having gone. He is even disrespectful to his mother, who is never seen offscreen, but often goes crying to her whenever he is faced with danger. Description As a fawn, Ronno had dark brown fur, green eyes, a hole in his right ear and budding antlers. As a young adult, Ronno remains the same but his green eyes become brown and has antlers with three points on them. Judging by his appearance, Ronno is roughly a few months older than Bambi since as fawns, Ronno had budding antlers and no spots whilst Bambi no antlers and still had spots (until the end of Atlantis Planet). As youngs adults, Ronno has three points on his antlers whilst Bambi only has two. Appearances ''Bambi In the original movie, Ronno first appears in the end of Bambi's daydream with Faline. He appears from a bush where Faline disappeared into, Bambi still in his daydream nearly runs into him when his dream ends off suddenly when Ronno appears. Though he has no lines in the film, his intentions are clear. He immediately began threatening Faline away from Bambi until Bambi charges at him. The two begin combat, Ronno overtaking Bambi at first. At the end of the fight Ronno is thrown over a cliff and falls into the water below and leaves. It is unknown if he survived the wild fire, as the only scene we see him in was the fight scene. Atlantis Planet In ''Bambi II, Ronno is given much more personality than in the previous film. When Bambi and his friends were watching the Groundhog, Ronno scares him back into his hole with a "BOO!" and laughs while the other animals leave in disappointment, but he stops them and tells them that he saw a man, and butted him with his antlers. This is clearly a tall tale he pulls just to garner respect. Faline, who knows that it is impossible for a fawn to defeat a man, politely and without offending Ronno says it was unbelievable, though with noticeable sarcasm in her voice. Bambi, who really believes that Ronno had done such a feat (as a testament to his innocent naivety), thinks it is unbelievable too, though he says it in awe. Ronno, who thinks that Bambi doesn't believe him and is hinting at him being a liar, challenges Bambi to a fight. Thumper tells Bambi to clobber him. Ronno continues to goad Bambi by insulting his name, "Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name?" and laughing, insisting that Bambi spar with him while backing the smaller fawn up against a tree. Just before the two fawns get in a fight, Ronno's mother calls him and he reluctantly returns with her before he could fight with Bambi, though he scolds "MA! How many times to I have to tell ya, don't bother me when I'm trying to make new friends!!" to which his mom replies "Sorry, dear!" Later in the film, Ronno, who has become infatuated by her beauty (or the fact that she is the only doe besides the mothers that we see), tells Faline about himself, but Faline still believes Ronno isn't what he claims to be and shows clear displeasure in his company. She hears Bambi screaming and rushes to check on him. Ronno, upset about Bambi garnering Faline's attention away from him, shows up to insult Bambi and says that he witnessed Bambi freeze with fear out on a meadow when Man's dogs arrived, right in front of his father The Great Prince. Ronno tells Bambi not to fell bad as if there wasn't cowards, you wouldn't tell who the brave ones were. Bambi replies that he's not a coward and "roars" at Ronno. When Ronno tries to get Faline to leave with him, Bambi comes to her defence to which Ronno starts to tease Bambi again this time about being with Thumper and Flower. Thumper pushes Bambi forward, trying to encourage him to stand up to Ronno, only for Bambi to accidentally knock Ronno down into the mud. Angry, Ronno starts to chase Bambi and Thumper and while chasing them, Bambi jumps over a chasm and then Bambi runs into his father while Ronno backs away into the bushes. Bambi's father is impressed by the jump and father and son start making their way back home. Ronno tries to jump over, but falls into a mud pit. He shows up again during the "First sign of Spring" musical number, running with the other bucks, taunting Bambi with a raised tail and a haughty stance before taking off to join the bucks. When the Great Prince runs past him, he gives an awed "Woah!", his expression to change to anger and jealousy as Bambi runs past him. He speeds up, trying to overtake Bambi and keep up with the Great Prince, only for Bambi to easily overtake him and run alongside his father, both outdistancing Ronno and leaving him well behind with the rest of the bucks. Ronno shows up after Faline and Bambi kiss and swears revenge for stealing Faline, vowing to return-but he trips on a turtle, which snaps his nose, with him screaming "GET IT OFF!!!" repeatedly and jumping around in a panic, which incites Flower to say "See? I told you turtles were scary." The animals all laugh, we get the ending scene of Bambi and his Father in the clearing where the Great Prince met Bambi's mother, and the film ends on a song. ''House of Mouse Ronno made two appearances in the series. In the episode "Goofy's Menu Magic", he can be seen waiting on the line for some of Goofy's soup. In "House of Genius", he was seen waiting to be seated when Donald and Daisy were sleeping on the job. Although Ronno does not appear in ''Mickey's House of Villains, it is believed that he took part in the takeover. Trivia *In the first film, instead of lines, Ronno is expressed through ominous music (just like Man). *Ronno is the first non-human antagonist in a Disney animated film. *He named his antlers Stab and Jab in Bambi II. *In the original book that Bambi was based on, Ronno was said to have been one of the young princes of the forest, alongside Bambi and another deer named Karus. *In the midquel, when young Ronno forces Faline to leave and his fight with Bambi near the end, refers to when the two are at maturity. *It is hinted Ronno is jealous that Bambi is the son of the Great Prince. Similarities with other Disney Villains *Scar: Both are the main antagonist of one film (Ronno, midquel; Scar, first film) and the only darker fur in their group, same senses that fighting their enemy (for Ronno, Bambi; for Scar, Simba), then falls a great distance. Also, both have a strong heart of jealousy; Ronno is jealous that his rival Bambi falls in love with Faline and she returns his feelings and that Bambi's father is the great prince; however, Scar is jealous that his nephew Simba can be king of pride rock but he can't. They both like fame. Both want to marry the deurtagonist/protagonist's love interest (Faline for Ronno; Nala for Scar). However, Scar only wanted to marry Nala in a deleted scene and in the broadway version. *The Ringmaster: Both are the greedy antagonist of the 1940s films (The Ringmaster) and the only characters who despise their enemy (for Ronno, Bambi; for The Ringmaster, Dumbo), Also, both The Ringmaster and Ronno end up getting soaking wet. *Zira: Both are the main antagonist of the second film (Zira), have dark fur, a cut in one of their ears, hate the protagonist same to their gender (Ronno, Bambi; Zira, Kiara), fail to accomplish their goal (Ronno, to marry Faline and become the monarch of the forest; Zira, to destroy the Pride Lands society), and they fall off a cliff. However, Ronno survives the fall and walks away while Zira drowns in a raging river and Ronno is a male while Zira is a female. *Shere Khan: They both are the main antagonist of their second film and hate the protagonist of their films (Ronno, Bambi; Shere Khan, Mowgli). As their first defeat, both villains get things on them, and run off (for Ronno, bitten on the nose by a snapping turtle, for Shere Khan, was scared away by fire). Then results in falling (for Ronno, in the original movie, for Shere Khan, in the sequel). Also, when they were young, they were more arrogant and extreme bullies before they reformed to be murderous. Ironically Ronno was the villain, whilst Shere Khan wasn't the villain. *Gaston: Both think of themselves purely superior and they have no respect for the heroes' love interests. *Mortimer Mouse: Both are arch-enemy of main protagonist (Bambi; Mickey Mouse), and the love rival. They both were teasing the main protagonist in front of protagonist's friends (Bambi: Thumper, Flower, Faline; Mickey and Friends: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck), and both are defeated by protagonist's best friend (Thumper, Donald Duck). Gallery Screenshots Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg Ronno 4.jpg|Ronno threatens Faline away (1st movie) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-4178.jpg|Ronno threatens Faline away (2nd movie) Ronno001.jpg|Ronno noticing Bambi charging towards him (1st movie) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg|Ronno noticing Bambi charging towards him (2nd movie) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|Ronno about to charge (1st movie) Ronno 3.jpg Ronno 5.jpg|Ronno battles Bambi (1st movie) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6281.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg|Ronno about to charge again (1st movie) Ronno.jpg|Ronno about to charge again (2nd movie) Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st movie) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7319.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd movie) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-7278.jpg Imagerob.jpg Bron.jpg|Ronno and Bambi 250px-Ronno.jpg|Ronno Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 11.47.20 PM.png|Ronno challenges Bambi for the first time Imagear1.jpg Miscellaneous BambiModels 3.jpg DSC02802.JPG|Ronno as he appears in the book Bambi Grows Up Category:Atlantis characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Deer Category:Bullies Category:Teenagers Category:Bambi characters